


[Podfic] Invisible

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [9]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, erotic memories, phonesex/epistolary, unorthodox use of bodily fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The fact that Granby is unsentimental doesn't mean that he does not take pains to preserve his human connections, whatever form they might take.





	[Podfic] Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497404) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Invisible: 7:07

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTemeraire%5d%20Invisible.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTemeraire%5d%20Invisible.mp3) | **Size:** 6.9 MB | **Duration:** 7:07
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bTemeraire%5d%20Invisible.m4b)| **Size:** 3.4 MB | **Duration:** 7:07

  
---|---


End file.
